


A Confession to a Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SighI'm messed up





	A Confession to a Brother

Raivis believes the first time Ivan abused him, it was gentle. The second time, it got worse. From then on it kept on getting rougher and worse and Raivis started to hate it.

Raivis remembers the first time as the one time he somewhat enjoyed it. Ivan, at the time, told him that he was so very brave for this, and so very beautiful and pretty in front of Ivan. When Raivis undressed for Ivan, the compliments only continued. Oh, how soft and pale your skin is, Raivis. You're body is beautiful, Raivis. All these things Ivan had said made Raivis feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He really thought Ivan was being sincere. 

As Ivan caressed his neck, shoulders, ribs, and sides, Raivis squirmed. He was so very uncomfortable with what Ivan was doing, but the false support Ivan whispered to him made him want it. 

You are so very cute, Raivis. You are so very pretty, Raivis. It made Raivis want to cry when Ivan gently massaged his limp prepubescent cock. He squirmed and jerked away. Ivan sushed him and pulled him closer, even sitting him on his lap. Raivis had been standing there, tremebling the entire times, so Ivan lap was most likely the best seat he was going to get for a while. 

He covered his mouth as his blood traveled south to his groin. Raivis cried softly at the rough treatment of his tiny dick. Ivan hushed his softly, whispering in his ear as he drew his hand away from Raivis' cock to his tiny, tight, hole. The teens eyes widened immediately and choked on his tears as Ivan forced a dry finger inside. He cried out and tried to squirm.away from the intrusion. Raivis seemed to lift off of Ivan's lap and wrapped his arms around the larger man's shoulders while standing on his knees. 

He had said no, please stop. It hurts, Ivan, it's so painful. The Russian had said nothing and kept on breech in him, moving his finger gently as he could. Do not worry, Raivis, he had said, you'll be okay. It will feel good. I promise. Raivis shook his head and cried out as another finger stretched him open. 

When the fingers were out, Raivis thought that he was done. Instead he was sat on the bed and flipped over. His chest was pushed down, and his hips were lifted. He wanted to look back but his head was pushed back.

That's when he felt the monstrous cock that was Ivan's. It felt like he was being torn on half. And by the feeling of something running down his legs, there was a chance that he was being torn apart. He screamed and yelled for someone, anyone. Then, eventually, he called out for Ivan. 

The Russian had started to completely pound into the smaller boy. The rough pace had started turn Raivis numb and-

"Raivis it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too..." Toris' gently hand pat him on the shoulder as he tried to stop sobbing.

"No! I want to tell someone, i, I just can't..." Raivis whupped his eyes and hiccuped. Toris smiled sadly and hugged his little brother. Raivis hugged back, gently nuzzling into his chest. "It hurts so much, Toris."

"I know it does." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh
> 
> I'm messed up


End file.
